


A última vez

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Asha as vezes flertava com os funcionários da prisão.





	A última vez

Asha as vezes flertava com os funcionários da prisão.

Com Justin Massey porque ele trazia coisas pra ela do lado de fora se ela lhe desse o mínimo de atenção. Com Stannis Baratheon porque era engraçado vê-lo tão desconfortável. E com Alysane Mormont simplesmente porque ela queria fazer isso.

Era um tanto surpreendente realmente, apesar de tentar manter um bom relacionamento com eles Asha mentalmente tendia a ver os guardas da prisão como os inimigos, ou como os inspetores, aqueles que estavam presentes para garantir que a sua experiência carcerária fosse o mais desagradável possível. Embora Alysane estivesse se provando falsa com relação a Alysane porque ao longo das últimas semanas elas estavam se encontrando na capela da prisão em todas as horas disponíveis e trancando as portas.

“Essa é a última vez” Alysane disse vestindo seu uniforme.

“Você diz isso toda vez” Asha diz ainda esparramada no chão aparentemente sem nenhuma preocupação em se vestir.

“E toda vez eu estou certa”

“Qual a pior coisa que podia acontecer ?”

“Eu acabaria sendo demitida e possivelmente até indo pra prisão, provavelmente indo pra prisão do jeito que o Stannis é com relação a regras e essas coisas”

“Viu só nada ruim, você vem pra prisão e quem sabe a gente acaba dividindo a mesma cela, isso poderia ser divertido”

“Isso não é engraçado Asha”

“Eu sinto muito minha querida mas eu discordo”


End file.
